


Watch As The Fire Consumes You (Explosions Blowing Them To The Ground)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: They didn't matter to him.title from Renata Kanaya's I'll Let It Burn (Willbur's Villain Arc Theme Song)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 35





	Watch As The Fire Consumes You (Explosions Blowing Them To The Ground)

Wilbur looked out at the destroyed walls of ~~L’manburg~~ , (No, it was Manburg now.) as the movement of people setting up for the festival was heard. “Wilbur...” He sounded hesitant to do this. The brunette didn’t care, instead setting off towards the festival, a cold tone in his voice. 

“Let’s go, Tommy.” 

_I heard there was a special place_

They were crouching onto the roof, watching Schlatt give his speech. As he moved to let Tubbo speak, Wilbur seemed to vanish from the rooftop- he had pearled down. Landing with a soft thump, he huffed, the male moving towards where the button was hidden.

_Where men could go and emancipate_

Schlatt was a dictator. That much Tommy knew- he had seen it for himself...but, why had he thrown a festival? There had to be another reason. But...what if there wasn’t?

Why was he overthinking this? 

...Should he tell the others that Wilbur was going to blow Manburg up? Would they even believe him?

_The Tyranny and bloodlust of their rulers_

Wilbur grinned as he uncovered the pathway, moving into the stronghold. He was careful to watch where he stepped, as gunpowder and TNT was strewn around the cavern. 

_Well this place is true, you needn't fret_

Eret...had helped them. Why? Was it some sort of redemption? He doubted it. Humming softly, he moved towards the button, eyes glinted with anger and madness.

_With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret_

A hand was trembling over the button. Why was he having second thoughts? Wilbur sighed, shaking his head. He had to do this. He had to save everyone. 

He pressed the button as a cruel smirk fell across his face.

_A pretty big and not blown up L'Manburg_

Standing above the ruins of the festival, he grinned as fire spread across the former city. His coat flapped in the wind, as the harsh light reflected onto his face. He didn’t regret anything.

And wasn’t that the scariest thing?

_My L'Manburg, my L'Manburg, my L'Manburg, my L'Manburg._

**Author's Note:**

> ahh!!! i'm so happy to have finally written a fic for mcyt!!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
